The Poke-Warriors: The Secret #1
by ALLeYCATT
Summary: This is my first fanfic I'll see whether to continue the fic through the reviews so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon or any other character in this fanfic like Prof. Oak… so there!

The Poké-warriors: The Secret #1

Chapter 1

"Pidgey! Sand-attack now!!" Matt yelled.

[Pigeooo!!] The Pidgey answered.

"Charmander evade the attack and finish it with a flame-thrower!" I countered.

[Char! Char!] My ever-joyful Charmander replied.

"Darn!" Matt cussed as he recalled his fainted pokémon.

My name is AJ. I study at Pokémon Tech, it's for 14 or 15 year old kids who want to become pokémon trainers. 

Pokémon Tech is situated in the little town of Pallet near a forest with mostly rattata.

I started school a month ago. I've made few friends since. My home is in Viridian but there was no school there… 

"Hey! You guys will be late for class if you don't start moving." Liz and Rachel called, interrupting my train of thoughts. 

[Char! Char!] My only pokémon – Charmander – agreed tugging my jeans. " Uh, yeah." Matt looked up from tending to his injured pokémon.

We were back in time for a lecture by Professor Oak on his helper, Todd's new discovery.

"So you see, it was called 'mew' because a faint 'mew' was heard as it passed by Todd." Professor Oak explained. "Now for the quick snapshot of mew by Todd, it's a little fuzzy because it was flying by rather quickly…"

He jabbed at a button on the handheld controller and the screen behind him revealed a small pink pokémon. 

It had two almond-shaped eyes, short arms and legs, big feet and an incredibly long tail flying behind it. 

"… This pokèmon is very rare and we have yet to discover its attacks so we do not know if it is powerful. Well, future pokémon trainers, that is the end of my lecture on our latest discoveries. Thank you." And with that, Prof. Oak ended his lecture.

The bell rang as our teacher gave us our assignment for the day.

There was a stampede out of the auditorium as always. When I finally got out, I waited for Matt and the others. 

Matt is a practical joker, aggressive person sometimes and loves pokémon but he only has one -Pidgey. He is quite short and has brown hair like me.

Liz however is friendly and easy-going and like all of us, loves pokémon. She has shoulder length brown hair.

Rachel is a computer genius and aims to be a pokémon breeder, she is about my height and has shoulder length black hair too.

"Hi," Liz said when she saw me. "Hey, if you all are free why don't we go catch pokémon? I don't have a rattata yet." Matt suggested.

"Good idea, I want a pokémon too, I haven't got one yet." Rachel nodded, "I just bought a friend ball yesterday, I'm going to catch a rattata with it."

So we headed out to the forest near Pokémon Tech-house, pokéball in hand.

Chapter 2

We crept around in the tall grass looking for rattata and maybe a new pokémon.

"Hey, come over here quietly." Matt whispered as quietly as he could.

Thinking he saw a rattata, we crept to him excitedly. 

I gasped, "I think it's a mew…" We couldn't believe our eyes, Prof. Oak said it was a rare pokémon! 

It was hovering a few centimeters above ground with its tail curled behind it. It was badly hurt though, with wounds that looked like it was inflicted by a beedrill. 

"Wow, what's it doing?" Matt said.

It was flickering as if it was a hologram projection; somehow, it did not look real. 

"Should we try to catch it?" Rachel wondered aloud.

"Nah, It's hurt, it won't be fair." I reasoned. "Yeah, shall we leave it alone?" Liz said. 

"I think we should help it." Matt said as he slowly crouched and took a step toward the mew.

Suddenly, It disappeared.

"Wha? What happened?" Matt cried, startled. 

" I guess it teleported away." Sighed Rachel, frowning.

" Well, it's late anyway," I said. " We'd better go home to finish our assignments." 

Liz and I turned to go when we froze.

There in front of us floated a mew. It looked exactly like the one that had disappeared earlier complete with beedrill – inflicted wounds.

[Uh, hi.] The mew said.

"Hey, how come I hear your voice in my head but I don't see you speak?" I asked, surprised. "Can you guys hear it too?"

" Yeah." Rachel said slowly.

[Let me explain. I am thought - speaking. Cause the only thing I can say with my mouth is mew.] The mew said, wincing from its wounds.

" Oh no! What happened to you, do you have a name?" Liz asked.

[Oh yeah, I was attacked by mutated beedrills.] said the mew.[ My name is Bob-Krin-Acts. ]

Chapter 3

"Mutated beedrills?" I asked.

[An organization called 'Team Rocket' has mutated the beedrills' body so it can contain a special venom which their scientists made. Now that the body is larger, its wings cannot support the weight so they fly about only 2 feet above ground. Their weakness is their speed.] Bob explained, all the while getting weaker. [The wings were impossible to mutate.]

"Why did they do that?" I wondered.

[They plan to take over the world…wheeze…You and your friends are very reliable and kind. I've looked into your souls. You have to save the world and all pokémon…wheeze… Quick, you must receive your powers as soon as possible or all will be lost. Do you understand?] Bob struggled.

"Y-yes." Matt stuttered, dazed.

[Good… now bare your right upper arm…] Bob instructed, then he concentrated hard and sent a message telepathically.

We did as were told and waited for a few minutes.

The tall grass behind them rustled and out came three little mews. Two of them were light pink with traces of white and the smallest one was white. They were all smaller than Bob.

The biggest and pinkest of the three was carrying a crest that was made of what looked like metal. They all walked up to Bob and handed him the crest.

[These are my children. Skip, Mic and Drek.] Bob said and coughed a few times.

[Hi.] Said Skip the oldest of the three looking at them suspiciously.

[He~llo!] The other giggled.

The last and smallest one just stared.

"Hi. Um, I'm AJ, That's Rachel, Liz and Matt." I pointed to each of them respectively.

[Quick, place one hand on this crest.] Instructed Bob.

"What's the crest signify?" Rachel asked.

[The Guardians of The Universe, they are from another realm… you all are about to become one.] Bob closed his eyes and concentrated.

A few seconds passed when the crest began to glow till it was too bright to see. The skies grew dark and thunder began to strike.

Lightning struck lower and it hit my upper arm near the shoulder. Strangely, it did not hurt. A second later, it struck Rachel at the same spot, then Liz and Matt.

Slowly the light faded away, we took a look at our arms expecting to find charred flesh but we saw an imprint of the crest.

It was a red shield with a blue broadsword behind it. We all had the same marking but mine had a green sword instead of the blue one.

"Bob, why is mine a different color?" I asked.

Slowly he began to open his eyes.[The Guardians have chosen you to be leader.]

"Wow…" Matt gasped. "Do you have these tattoos too?" He turned to the mews.

[Yes, my children and I] Bob nodded. Then a look of shock began to spread across his face and he tensed up.

Skip, sensing it asked [Dad, what's wrong?]

[The beedrills! They've found us and I sense Mewtwo with them!] Bob cried and wheezed at the same time.

[Quick! Go! Take care of my children!] Bob said. [With your abilities you can switch to battle mode and teleport also. The rest of your abilities, you have to find out yourself.]

Suddenly, all the pokémon nearby either flew or ran away as fast as they could. 

[ The beedrills are coming!] Bob exclaimed. [Run! Run and don't look back!]

"Come on, let's go! We've got no choice!" I said.

"But we've gotta help! We've got powers remember?" Matt cried.

"We don't know how to use them! We'll only be more trouble!" I yelled.

[Matt, listen to your leader, go!] Bob urged, turning to face in the direction of the Beedrills.

By now we could hear the buzzing of their wings.

"Where can we hide? We can't run far now." Liz said.

We scanned the terrain around us. "There!" I pointed to a large rock out-cropping. We ran and jumped in. Skip, Mic and Drek dove in the second the bushes tore apart revealing a Beedrill with a huge body and mini wings.

Four more Beedrills appeared, landed on their mutated legs and surrounded Bob. Then, Mewtwo himself stepped out of the bushes.

Chapter 4

It was a terrifying three metres tall, it had two arms and two legs. Each arm had three stubby fingers. It had a long tail, it's purple and a light shade of grey. 

The Beedrills bowed a little when it appeared. It stepped into the circle and sneered at Bob who was shivering a little.

Shivering with fear, I realized. Mewtwo was the most powerful pokémon on earth.

[You pathetic little mew] it sneered in thought- speak which startled us. [Well? Where are your little pathetic attacks?] It taunted mercilessly.

Mewtwo reached down and grabbed Bob by its tail and lifted it into the air. 

[It is the end for you mew. Any last words?] Mewtwo laughed.

[This is not the end Mewtwo, not as you think it is. It is only the beginning!] Bob cried.

[You scum!] Mewtwo managed to say before mew charged up a psychic attack. Mewtwo concentrated and he too shot out a psychic attack of his own.

Their psychic waves collided and kind of exploded at the collision point.

Suddenly, Bob's wave became stronger forcing Mewtwo to step back.

[Impossible! You were weakened by the Beedrills!] Mewtwo gasped.

[Drek! Do not interfere! Mewtwo will discover you!] Bob yelled to us in thought-speech that was shut off from Mewtwo.

Surprised, we all stared at Drek. [I didn't know you had psychic power? At this age! Drek, you're a prodigy!] Exclaimed Skip. 

We turned back in time to see Bob's psychic waves growing smaller showing he was weakening.

When Bob's psychic waves reduced to almost nothing, he suddenly cried out in anguish, [AAARRRRGGHHH!] 

He writhed in pain for a while and then his body grew limp. Skip, Mic and Drek cried quietly while Rachel gasped, "Oh My God…" and Matt sat stonefaced. I couldn't see Liz cause she turned away.

[HaHaHAHA! Victory will soon be ours!] Mewtwo roared in triumph. The Beedrills made weird buzzing sounds that seemed like they were cheering.

Then Rachel fainted.

When Mewtwo and the last of the Beedrills went back to where they came from, we stumbled out of the out-cropping.

"Gosh, its really late and getting dark…"Matt said trying to take his mind off the terrifying scene.

I turned to the mews; " Do you have any place to sleep? Free from Beedrills?"

Skip shook his head sadly,[ The beedrills found our home, and if we go back we will get caught.]

"Why don't you come to our apartments for tonight, tomorrow we can find you a safe home." I offered.

[Cool, can we Skip? Can we?] Asked Mic.

[Alright.] Skip agreed.

"Swell idea, AJ! We can smuggle them in our backpacks." Matt said, " Come on, help me carry Rachel! She's really heavy."

So Skip went into my backpack, Mic went into Matt's and Dreke went into Liz's.

We left Rachel with Liz, they shared an apartment. Matt and I shared one too, this was a Pokémon Tech apartment only for students. 

We went back to our apartments and prepared dinner. Matt and I took out our pokémon to feed them while we ate our dinner.

[Mmmm! I smell food!] Charmander said to Pidgey.

Matt and I stared at each other unable to believe our eyes. "They thought-spoke?!" Matt said. Mic came bouncing from the kitchen, [All Pokémon thought-speak too you know. And now you have the power to listen.] "Cool, Now we can communicate with our pokémon better." I said.

"Ok, pokémon. Its dinner time." Matt said. [Yaay!] The two pokémon cheered as they rushed to the kitchen where they usually had their meal.

"Did you like the spaghetti we made?" I asked.

[Yep, I love spack-atty!] Mic replied,[Skip and Drek likes it too.]

We went back to the kitchen to discuss about the Team Rocket situation to find that our pokémon were conversing with the mews and were being filled in on what happened this afternoon.

"I remember Bob saying something about battle modes or something? How do we change? " I asked. 

[Um, I heard that you just have to focus on the crest or something like that.] Skip said.

"Oh, I'll try it now, it sounds like fun!" Matt exclaimed.

So we sat back and watched as Matt closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Then, a strange thing happened. Blue mist appeared and enveloped Matt, thunder and lightning crashed at the same time. 

In a couple of seconds, the blue mist cleared and revealed Matt clad in pants, thick leather boots, a sleeveless shirt with a white design and wrist-guards all in black.

His shoulders were broader and muscles a little bigger. "I feel full of energy and power!" Matt exclaimed.

"What's the new outfit for?" Liz asked.

[Oh yeah. Those armor are made specially by the guardians and provide a level of protection. Your senses are greatly heightened at this stage.] Skip said, [The energy you described allows you to perform special attacks on the enemy. When this energy is exhausted, you can only rely on physical attacks to overcome the enemy until you recharge so use it sparingly.]

"Physical attacks?" Matt asked, "you mean like punches and kicks?"

[Precisely.] Skip nodded.

[Hey, how did you know?] Mic asked. [Dad explained it to me.]Skip replied.

Chapter 5

Matt powered down and while they were talking, the tattoos on their arms glowed brightly.

"What's happening?" Matt wondered.

[Oh, nothing to fear. The guardians want to speak to you all.] Skip said.

{Greetings, my warriors. I am Tal Rhasa, the Higher Guardian. I have got bad news for you warriors.} A voice intoned.

"Bad news? Gosh, as if we didn't need enough." I commented.

{Team Rocket has acquired a new minion… the machop!} Tal Rhasa thundered angrily.

"What? That's really, really bad. They are kind of like karate masters or something like that. And really strong too!" Matt gasped.

{Yes, but do not worry. We have found their weakness. Since they are possessed by an unknown being, a punch or kick directed to where your right kidney is on the machop will cause the being to leave the body.}

{The beings cannot return because it has to be injected with a serum the Team Rockets have produced first.} Tal Rhasa explained, {now I must leave but before that, I have sent one of my guardian-warriors to aid you, he will appear before you tomorrow at where you received your powers. Good luck and I will be watching you.}

"Now, that was quite a mindful don't you think so?" I said. " We have to explain all this to Rachel too."

"Don't worry about that, I heard everything."

"Huh? Rachel! You're awake, how are you feeling?" Liz asked. "Fine, thank you." Rachel replied.

"Say, come to think of it, do you mews have any abilities besides being physic?" Rachel asked.

[Yes, we do. We can shape-shift, create an illusion, fight with our tails and fight like you will when we shape-shift into humans] Skip said.

[I love shape-shifting!] Mic cried bouncing around for a while then he stopped, [watch me!]

He closed his eyes and in a blink of an eye, where Mic stood was a boy of about 13 years with black hair.

[We can impersonate anybody too.] Skip catching the excitement, [hold on, I show you]

He too closed his eyes and in a blink of an eye, turned into an identical replica of Matt.

"Cool!" Matt said walking around Skip and inspecting him.

"Its getting late and I think we better go back to our apartment." Liz said to Rachel.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow in school." I nodded as I opened the door for them to leave.

We cleared the mess in the kitchen and went to bed in half an hour.

Chapter 6

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My hand automatically flew out to press the button on my alarm clock, but instead of touching cool hard plastic, I felt something soft and it was moving…

"AARrrghhh!" I leapt out of bed faster than you can say hey!

"What the hell?" Matt stuck his head through my bedroom door.

"Soft and moving…soft and moving?" I muttered.

[What's wrong?] Mic asked then hopped onto my bed and started bouncing around, [This is fun!]

"Mic? It was you down there?" I asked.

[Yeah.] He stopped bouncing and pointed to my alarm clock, [I was wondering what was that black metal thing there?]

"Phew, you sure gave me a fright!" I said as I got ready for school. "Oh yeah. You and your brothers have to stay in the apartment till we come back or you'll get caught."

[How long will you be gone?] Skip came in and looked at me.

" About five hours." I counted.

[What do we do till then?] Mic jumped down from the bed and followed me to the kitchen. [We'll be really bored.]

"Well, you can watch TV, or train among yourselves cause the machops and beedrills are going to be tough." I suggested.

[TV?] Mic asked. [Cool! But what is it?]

"Its that black box there and you can watch things by sitting there." Matt explained, "We have to get going or we'll be late. Tell us if anything happens, I'm sure we can hear you from the school. Bye."

We locked the door and went down to meet Liz and Rachel.

"Did you do the assignment?" Rachel asked.

"Shucks! I totally forgot!" Matt yelled and got told off by a passing teacher.

The four of us had to endure two hours standing outside class carrying two buckets filled with water each. Before we knew it, the bell rang BUT we had to do two extra assignments.

"You know what?" Matt demanded, "if we're sent on special missions by the Higher Guardian, we'd have to miss school. But, vacation starts only two weeks later."

"Look, I don't need you to bring down my day any further, OK?" Liz shook her head.

We dropped off our bags at home and started off with the mews to find a good, safe hideout for them.

[You know, I've been thinking. The machops and beedrills needed treatment before they carry out TR's orders right?] Drek spoke up, [So there has to be some kind of a facility.]

"Hey, you're right! We've gotta find it and destroy it before they can make more…more demons! Yeah, lets call them demons!" Rachel cried.

[Well, I hope there's only one.] Skip piped in, [I wish we could know more.]

Just then, we heard a rustling in the bushes behind us. 

"Come out, whoever you are!" I shouted.

It rustled some more and out jumped three machops! BZZZZBUZZZZ! Three more beedrills came hovering out behind them.

[So, these are the mews and some scrawny humans! Hahaha!] The machop laughed, it had a strange marking on its forehead. A black serpent twisted around some kind of scepter but its partners didn't have it so I guessed it was the leader.

[Kill them!] The black tattooed machop commanded.

The four of us decided to power up then, blue mist surrounded all of us and the demons, startling them. Overhead, lightning began to strike. 

The mews decided not to shape-shift but to fight with their true forms.

When the blue mist cleared, we were in our battle modes.

I was wearing a red shirt with red jeans and a red and white jacket that reached my knees and of course, wrist-guards for all of us too.

Liz had a blue tank top on and white tights with blue elbow and kneepads.

Rachel was clad in a sleeveless green T-shirt and green long pants that had a strip of white at the sides; with green elbow pads.

"Let's rock 'n' roll!" I crowed as we leapt into action.

I headed for the big guy with the weird tattoo while Matt went for the other one. Drek fought the other machop and his brothers fought a beedrill together. Liz and Rachel were fighting beedrills too.

The machop leader swung a meaty fist at me; I blocked and gave him my best right hook with a energy blast that showed itself in the form of fire, aimed at his jaw. He practically flew back and hit the ground. I quickly grabbed him and punched his kidneys (I think). The machop leader fainted while some black mist evaporated out of him and the tattoo disappeared.

Meanwhile, Drek had no problems with the machop - slamming him silly with his psychic powers. Skip and Mic were taking turns whacking a beedrill with their long tails. 

Liz and Rachel were holding out fine, Kicking into the beedrills till all they saw were stars.

One by one the machops and beedrills got un-demonised and fainted. However we had a hard time finding the right spot on the beedrills so we just beat the crap out of them till they were un-demonised.

"Phew, what a workout!" Matt said as he slammed his fists together.

Soon, the machops woke up, dazed and wondering what they were doing here and soon ran off. The beedrills too flew off.

"Those beedrills, what will happen to them since they are deformed?" Liz wondered aloud.

"The deformity will disappear in about a week so don't worry." A new voice behind us said.

Surprised, we spun around. There was a boy about the same age as us wearing blue jeans and white shirt that looked a couple sizes too big. He had dark brown hair too.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am the guardian-warrior sent by Lord Tal Rhasa, the Higher Guardian." He introduced and gave a flourishing bow. "My name is Lucas." 

"Oh, hi. I'm AJ, that's Liz, Rachel, Matt, Skip, Mic and Drek." I introduced.

"Hi!" Lucas replied. "I think you should power down to save energy."

"Oh yeah." Matt smacked his forehead as we all powered down.

"So, don't you have to look for a home for the trio?" Lucas reminded them.

Chapter 7

Soon, we found a nice cozy cave not too near our apartment so trainers won't discover and capture them.

"We'll have a meeting here tomorrow after school." I told everyone and asked Lucas. "Do you have a place to live?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I'll have to impose on you till I find a suitable place?" Lucas asked.

"Ok, I think we have a spare room." Matt said, "we'd better get going then, we still got a lot of homework."

[I'll go pick berries, do you want to come with me?] Skip asked his brothers. [I'll go!] Mic said. [See ya later Drek, and stay in the cave.] Skip instructed.

§§§

"I'll prepare dinner since you are busy with your work." Lucas grinned as he put on an apron. "Just wait till you see Chef Lucas' creations!"

"Oh, yeah. I found this before meeting you all. It was lying in the underbrush." Lucas reached into the back pocket of his jeans and took out the Crest of the Guardians of the Universe. The anger of the Guardians would be terrible if this fell into the enemy's hands."

He tossed the crest to me and I placed it in the display case beside our study table where it gleamed brightly in the lamp-light. 

"I wouldn't put it there if I were you." Lucas said, washing vegetables. "A spy from TR might see it and storm this place and you identities would be unmasked."

"Hmm, AJ. Maybe you should put it in the secret compartment." Suggested Matt. He was referring to a secret hole we made in the wall for fun.

"Good idea." I uncovered the hole and stuffed the crest in. "That should do it."

"Wow, you should take part in the 'Annual Chefs Competition'! Your cooking is better than last year's winner - Chef Franco A La Catre - I tasted his food at his new diner." Matt exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

"Maybe you could get a job as a chef in a diner." I joked.

"Good idea! But I have to be ready to fight TR anytime, the boss probably won't like workers disappearing now and then, would they?" Laughed Lucas.

Ready to fight anytime, huh.

That's what we gotta be.

Cause we're the… POKé-WARRIORS.

"Hey, I like the sound of that." Matt said. "We'll tell that to the others tomorrow!" 

End


End file.
